The present invention is directed to a lithotripsy work station comprising a plurality of shockwave generators which are adjustably mounted on a mounting arrangement, so that they can be simultaneously applied to a patient.
A lithotripsy work station is known wherein the shockwave generators are mounted under the patient support so that, respectively, one of these can be swiveled from a parking or retracted position into a working position, depending upon which side of the patient the shockwaves are to enter. The angle at which the shockwave generator is arranged on a common holder is fixed.